dark_precuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Milk
Milk (ミルク Miruku?) is a white-and-pink fairy who appears in Yes! Precure 5, but she later becomes one of the six main cures. She ends her sentences with "~miru". Unlike Coco and Natts she was unable to transform into a human. She takes her role as their caretaker seriously, along with most other things. Most of the time, she is seen quarrelling with Nozomi because of the latter's goofy attitude. However, Milk learns to have faith in Precure, and has a strong urge to help them whenever they are struggling. Her human alias is Mimino Kurumi (美々野 くるみ Mimino Kurumi?) and her Cure alter ego is Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ Miruki Rōzu?). Despite showing herself as Kurumi at first, it is evident that her personality has not changed, as stated by Natts. Appearance Milk is a pale pink lop rabbit with slightly darker pink tuft of hair and ear accent coloring. Her eyes are mauve, and on top of her head is a light red bow to match the ribbon around her neck, held with a gold medallion. As Kurumi, she has shoulder length wavy purple hair with her bangs and forelocks pulled back, each worn with a rose-colored ribbon. Her eyes appear lighter. As Milky Rose, Kurumi's hair turns brighter purple and reaches past her waist with a portion of it held up in equal length pigtails. She gains a pink vine headdress with a tiny blue rose in the middle to match the leafy ornaments holding up her pigtails, accented with small yellow pearls that match her droplet earrings. Her outfit is in two pieces, composed of a white and purple corset that has a blue rose in the center adorned by a single yellow pearl and four, milk-blue pointed leaf. At her sleeve are three frilly layers of pale metallic fabric. Her ruffled skirt is partially longer in the back with a short ruffled purple peplum at the waist, and worn over a plum-colored pair of shorts. She also wears pale milk-blue shoes with a slightly darker sole and purple detail, accent by an opened ruffled cuff and a ribbon. On each arm is a white and purple sleeve wih frills, a single yellow pearl, a line of milk-blue, and a blue rose on the hand. Personality In both forms, she acts the same. She is a strict, no-nonsense type when it comes to Coco and Natts. She tries her best to watch over them and make sure they don't make any foolish decisions, and whenever she can't be there to help them she tends to feel useless and worried. She is unable to tolerate anyone who shows rudeness to either of the two. She treats Coco and Natts like adults, and while caring for them, she may lecture or scold them if they do something she deems foolish. However, Milk is also a lot like Nozomi. She can be childish most of the time and only cause problems for others, even if it isn't her intention. She is also somewhat greedy and spoiled at first, and came off as uncaring for anyone who wasn't Coco or Natts until learning to trust the Cures and befriend them. In her human form, Milk is very mature, scolds Nozomi for her childishness and is also very selfless. But at times she could be swept up in what the girls were doing. Category:Characters Category:Mascots Category:Cures